


Laughter, Love, and Wine

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Fluff, Wine, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has found her life's love in a glass of wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter, Love, and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Wine" and 100quills prompt "Happiness"

Wine was one of the best drinks ever invented, Ginny decided. The first time that Hermione took her on a formal date, they went to a fancy restaurant and Ginny drank wine for the first time. It was sweet and tangy, and she would never forget the taste of it in their goodnight kiss.

For their one year anniversary, Hermione took her to a vineyard and they had walked through the rows, surrounded by greenery, with the sun warm on their backs, just talking and enjoying the day. And then, while they were tasting some of the wines in the dark and musty cellar, Hermione had proposed.

Now, Ginny was sitting beside her wife, surrounded by her family and friends, and proposing a toast- not with champagne, but of the same red wine. "Maurice des Ombiaux once said, 'is not wine the very essence of laughter?' I agree, but for me it is also the very essence of love. Hermione, you taught me about wine just as you taught me about laughter and love." Just as their first kiss was, this one was full of the taste of each other, and the sweet tang of wine.


End file.
